The Vampire & The Hunter
by wwe4everever
Summary: Sam and Stefan met in highschool and fell in love but Sam's life as a hunter breaks them apart. Now eight years later both pair's of brothers meet up again in a town where people are dying by vampires. What will happen when they find out the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Richmond, Virginia

Richmond Heights school

"What do you mean you're leaving?" 15 year old Stefan said.

16 year old Sam sat next to him on Stefan's bed. "I don't have choice Stef. My dad is coming back so I have to leave. I don't want to leave you but I have to." Sam has been with Stefan for almost a year now and he was glad that his dad stayed away so long but it all changed the next day when Dean got a call from their father saying that he was on his way. He was suppose to meet his brother at seven at a diner a few blocks away from their school. He hated the fact that he had to leave because he loved Stefan with all his heart.

Stefan placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sam?"

Sam looked up at Stefan and smiled. "Sorry what were you saying?"

Stefan removed his hand and looked away from Sam. "So when do you have to leave?"

Sam sighed "Dean told me to meet him at seven at a diner a few blocks away from our house so in a little bit."

Stefan got up "I still can't believe that you're leaving Sam. I mean what am I suppose to do when you leave?"

Sam smiled "Stef you'll be fine.

Stefan leaned back against the wall. "This sucks."

Sam got up and walked up to Stefan. "I know but I want you to have somethings first." Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring.

Stefan gasps "Oh my god Sam are you purposing to me?"

Sam chuckled "No, I found it in a crackerjack box. I know it's not much and it might be kind of corny but I want you to have it."

Stefan smiled "Thank you Sam and it might be really corny but I love it."

Sam wrapped his arms around Stefan's waist. "I'm going to miss you."

Stefan leaned into Sam's chest. "I'm going to miss you too."

Sam's phone then went off. He pulled it from his pocket and answered it. "Hey Dean...What...But you said I had until seven...Fine...I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and looked at Stefan."My dad came early so I have to go."

Stefan nodded and looked down at his feet. "Will you stay in touch?"

"Yeah I will." Sam lied. He knew how dangerous it was with the life he had and he knew that if he stayed in contact with Stefan he would get him hurt. Even though it hurt him a lot he knew that he had to stay away from him. "I love you Stef."

Stefan smiled and looked up at Sam. "I know and I love you too." He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and kissed him with all he had. A minute later they finally broke apart gasping for air. "Okay then I'll let you go."

Sam nodded "Yeah bye Stefan."

"Bye Sam." Stefan said. Sam stepped away from Stefan and picked up his book bag and with one final wave he left Stefan's house. He walked down the street and saw the restaurant but he didn't see his dad's car so he went inside. Dean was sitting at the table looking down at his hands. Sam walked over to him and sat down. "Where's dad?" he asked.

Dean looked up "Oh hey Sammy I didn't see you come in."

Sam sighed "I thought you said that dad was here."

"He said he'll be here in five minutes." Dean said waving that waiter over. She came over and Dean ordered a large pizza to go. He looked at his younger brother and sighed. "Sam-"

"I don't want to talk about it Dean." Sam said cutting him off.

Dean sighed "Come on Sammy I know you're upset about leaving Stefan but it's for the best. With the life we have we shouldn't even be getting close with anyone."

"I couldn't help it alright." Sam got up from the table. "I'm not hungry."

Dean then stood "Sammy I know how you feel."

"You don't know anything Dean. You had been with eleven different girls the whole while we were here. I love Stefan alright and that's something that you will never understand." He walked out the restaurant and sat on the curb.

Dean went up to the counter and got their order. Then he joined his brother out on the curb. "I'm sorry Sammy."

Sam sighed "You were right I never should have started anything with him but I couldn't stay away from him. I swear I tried and tried but the more I ignored my feeling the more they started to make a life of its own. I knew we weren't going to stay long and I still went for it." Sam put his face in his hands. "God I'm so stupid."

Dean placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're not stupid Sam you're in love and there is nothing stupid about that."

Sam chucked "I don't think you've ever been in love with anyone Dean."

Dean removed his hand and looked down at the ground. Oh Sammy if you only knew."

Sam tilted his head "Knew what Dean?"

Dean closed his eyes "That I-" He was cut off by their father honking the horn in front of them. He looked over at his brother. "Come on Sammy."

Sam got up and got in the car with his brother and father and they left Richmond Virginia

Present eight years later

Sam struck the vampire right through the heart and it screamed out in pain before falling onto the ground in a heap of ash.

Dean got up from where he was thrown against the wall. "Well took you long enough."

Sam chucked "What was she too much for you to handle big brother?"

Dean snorted. "Bitch."

"Jerk" Sam said still smiling. "Seriously thought are you alright?"

Dean groaned "I'm probably going to feel that in the morning." He picked up his gun. "Come on let's get out of here I'm starving."

Sam followed his brother out the alley and over to the car. "So where to Dean?"

"Hummmm..." Dean said opening the door and getting in. "I'm thinking burgers."

Sam shook his head and got in. "Why did I know that you were going to say that."

Dean ignored him and turned on the radio. He then started banging his head and sing along with the song. "Sit down, are you ready for this? Shut up, are you ready for this? Stand up, are you ready for this? Restrain Are you ready?"

Sam just laughed and looked out the window.

"Someone is killing off vampires." Damon said pacing back and forth.

Stefan looked up at him from his bed. "Damon calm down."

Damon glared at him. "How am I suppose to calm down when our kind are dying. We need to kill whoever's killing the others Stefan."

Stefan sat up "Why Damon I've never killed or even bitten anyone. Why would I start now?"

"Because you have to in order to protect yourself. Stefan do you really think these hunters will care that you've never taken a bite before. No, all they will care about is the fact that you're a vampire." Damon sighed "Stef, if we don't kill them, they'll kill us. It's that simple."

Stefan looked down.

"Are you hungry?" Damon asked.

Stefan looked back up. "What?"

"I said are you hungry, as in food?" Stefan nodded. Damon walked over to his bed and put on his shoes. "Come on I know this burger joint not far from here."

Burger Heaven

Sam sat and watched as his brother stuff down burger after burger. "Dean how can you eat all of that?"

Dean stopped mid-bite and looked up at his brother. "Because I can." Dean said with a mouth full of food.

Sam shook his head and went back to his first burger. After eating half he sat back and looked on as Dean drink down his third large soda. "Dean you're unbelievable."

Dean smiled then stopped moving. He then bolted up. "I have to use the restroom."

Sam burst out laughing. "I knew it would happen sooner or later." He then went back to his burger.

Stefan went into the restaurant first and he already knew what he wanted but he stopped when he smelled a secant that drove him wild years ago. He scanned the restaurant and his eyes landed on the backside of a man. He saw his shaggy hair and broad shoulders and couldn't help but wonder. He slowly walked up behind the man and touched his shoulder.

Sam turned around and was met with a tall guy that looked oddly familiar. "Umm Hi do I know you?"

"Sam" Stefan said silently.

Sam slowly stood. "Stefan"

Stefan grinned from ear to ear. "Oh my god I can't believe it. It's so good to see you Sam."

"You too" He looked Stefan up and down. "Wow Stef you really look good."

Stefan turned a shade of red. "You too."

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Oh I've lived here for almost three months now. My brother and I we moved around a lot."

"Why?" Sam asked.

Stefan shrugged "I guess we get board easily so we're always on the run."

Sam chuckled "Yeah I know how that can be. So where is your brother?"

"Around here somewhere what about you?"

Sam pointed to the bathroom. "Too many soda and burgers."

Stefan smiled and sat down across from Sam. "How've you been?"

Sam sat back down in his seat. "Good um my dad died a few years back so now it's just me and my brother."

"Oh I'm sorry." Stefan said.

Sam shrugged "What about you huh what's happened to you since high school?"

Stefan looked away from Sam. "I thought you were going to stay in touch?" he said changing the subject.

"I know but my dad didn't want me to keep in touch with old friends." Sam said.

"He didn't know about us?" Stefan asked playing with his fingers.

Sam nodded "Yeah and that's a major reason why he didn't want me to keep in touch but you don't know how bad I wanted to call you."

Stefan smiled "Yeah I know how hard it was."

Sam looked down at Stefan's hand and smiled. "I can't believe you're still wearing that."

Stefan looked down at his hand. "I never took it off." Looking back up at Sam they locked eyes and for a moment he saw the 15 year boy that was scared out of his mind of the fact that he'd just kissed a boy for the first time and he smiled.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I was just thinking about the time I first kissed you. The look on your face was priceless." Stefan started to laugh.

"It wasn't my fault the guy I was crushing on made me nervous every time I got near him." Sam smiled.

"Sam" Said a voice from behind him.

Sam turned to see Dean looking down at him. "Oh hey Dean."

Dean looked from Sam to the guy in front of him. "Do I know you?"

Stefan smiled "It's nice to see you again Dean."

"Stefan Salvador." Dean quickly looked around. "Where's your brother?"

Stefan looked back at Sam. "Around."

Dean sighed "Sam let's go."

"But Dean-" Sam started to say.

"Now!" Dean said glaring at him. He walked out of the restaurant.

Sam looked back at Stefan. "I'm sorry Stef." He started to get up but Stefan grabbed his arm.

"Wait" Stefan said. He grabbed a napkin and wrote his number down. "Call me and maybe we can meet up again and get caught up."

Sam took the napkin and for a second their fingers touched and it sent a sharp shock up Sam's body. Pulling away Sam looks down at his high school lover. "I will." Sam left the restaurant but when he got to the car Dean was staring out onto the woods nearby. "Dean" he said but Dean was so caught up in whatever he was looking at that he didn't hear him. He walked over to him and stopped in front of him. "Dean!" He said louder but Dean was looking pass him. Sam turned around and looked where Dean was looking and didn't see anything. He looked back at his brother and slapped him in the face. "Dean!"

That broke Dean out of his trance and he shoved his brother. "Damn it Sam what the hell was that for."

Sam just smiled "I called your name like three times dude. What are you looking at?"

Dean shook his head. "Nothing, just get in the car."

Sam left his brother's side and got in the passenger's side.

Dean turned back to the woods and started at them for a minute before getting in his car and driving off.

When the car was out of sight Damon walked out of the woods. He walked over to where the car was and started down the street.

Stefan walked out of the restaurant and walked over to his brother. "Hey what are you looking at?"

Damon glared at his younger brother. "Stay away from him Stefan."

Stefan just stood there. "What do you mean?"

Damon snorted "I knew that was Sam in here. Stay away from Stefan I mean that."

"You're not my dad Damon I can see whoever the hell I want to." Stefan snapped.

"And what do you think will happen if he finds out that you're a vampire. It's dangerous Stefan not only to you but to him also."

"But I would never hurt Sam I love him." Stefan blurted out.

"I know how you feel but you can't see him anymore." Damon sighed. "Stefan." Stefan turned away and started to walk. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk alone." He yelled out.

"I thought you were hungry?" Damon yelled after him.

"Not anymore." Stefan said and kept walking.

Damon sighed. If only his brother knew how he really felt about the elder Winchester.

oo

When Sam and Dean got back to the motel Sam went right to the bathroom where he quickly saved Stefan's number in his phone. When he came back out Dean was staring at him. "What are you looking at?"

"I know what you're thinking Sammy and I know that you know that you can't see him. Sam we're hunters and we can't get involved with other people."

Sam walked up to his brother. "But Dean, Stefan is not just anyone he's the one. I love him."

"You haven't seen him since high school!" Dean yelled.

"That doesn't mean that I don't still love him. That I didn't care about him because ever since high school I've been crazy about him. Seeing him after all these years brought all the memories back. They made me realize that I'm still crazy about him." Sam sat on the bad. "We finally might have a chance at this now."

"Sam we're in the middle of a hunt." Dean points out.

"I know that but I need to see him Dean." Sam stood.

Dean quickly walked over to him. "Do you love Stefan?" Sam nodded "Then let him go trust me the last thing you want is for him to get hurt because you couldn't stop thinking about him."

Sam refused to look his brother in the eyes. He knew he was once again right but he just had to see Stefan again. He reached into his pockets and pulled out the napkin with Stefan's number on it. He tosses it on the bed and walks around his brother. "Fine I won't see him but I need some air. Would you like to walk with me and make sure I don't start thinking again."

Dean sighed and sat on the bed. "No, go ahead Sammy."

Sam walked out the door then leaned against it. He hated lying to his brother but what else was he suppose to do. He pulled out his phone and called Stefan. "Hey Stefan its Sam."

A/N LEAVE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan was leaning against the window of the burger restaurant when he smelled Sam walking his way. He looked up and smiled. "Sam"

Sam was grinning "Hey Stef." He walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Stefan's arms went around Sam's neck and he buried his face in the crook of Sam's neck. "I missed you so much Sam."

Sam started to tear up. "I missed you too." He pulled back. "So what have you been up to?"

Stefan shook his head. "Nothing much um how about you?"

Sam sighed "My dad died a few years back."

"Oh sorry." Stefan said.

"Thanks um lets walk." Sam said.

The two started walking down the dark street. "So, Sam are you seeing anyone?"

Sam shakes his head. "No, what about you?"

Stefan smiled. "Not since you back in high school."

"Really you haven't been with anyone?" Sam said.

"No one" Stefan shakes his head. "You still a virgin?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Sam blushed "Yes I am well a boy virgin anyway."

"I never got it back then. We were together for almost a year and we never did it." Stefan said looking over at him.

"I wanted to I was just scared. I was fifteen and I was told by some of my friends that it hurt when you do it with someone for the first time." Sam scoffed "They scared the hell out me but that day I left. I was going to ask you if you wanted to but then Dean called and ruined the whole thing."

Stefan reached over and took Sam's hand. "Well maybe we should try that again."

Sam stopped "Try what?"

Stefan "Everything I mean I know it's been eight years but I never stopped loving you."

"Same here." Sam says quietly.

Stefan looked down "So do you stay here or are you just passing through?"

Sam sighed "We're here on business and once we're finish we'll be heading out again."

"Do you know when you'll be leaving?" Stefan asked.

"Not for sure." Sam said shaking his head. He reached over and took Stefan's other hand. "But I want to see you again. Dean and I got in a little fight about me seeing you."

"Really, because Damon and I got in a disagreement about me seeing you." Stefan stepped closer to Sam. "But I just couldn't stay away from you."

Sam then took a step forward. "Neither could I." His head rested on Stefan's head. "You've always drove me crazy. Everytime I would get near you I'd lose my mind."

Stefan chucked "Yeah I know I was there remember."

Sam groaned "God I want to kiss you so bad."

Stefan inched closer. "Then what's stopping you?"

"Dean" Sam says silently.

"I don't see Dean anywhere around." Stefan said. They were now nose to nose. Stefan could hear Sam's heart beat beginning to go faster and so was his breath. "Relax Sam you don't-"

Sam closed the space between him and Stefan by pressing his lips to the slightly shorter males. Stefan pulled Sam's body close to his own and Sam moaned. Sam's hand went under Stefan's shirt felling all over his body. Sam broke away for a breath and looked into Stefan's eyes. He smiled and went back in for another earth shattering kiss.

They broke apart what a car stopped in front of them. They turned to see Dean walking toward them. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

Sam sighed "Dean-"

"Get in the car Sam." Dean says.

Sam sighs and walked over to the car.

"Hey Dean." Came another voice.

Dean turned to see Damon. "What are you doing here?"

Damon walked closer to him. "Looking for my brother same as you."

Dean turned to Sam who was watching him then he turned back to Damon who was not much closer. "Same old Dean."

Dean stepped away from Damon. "Far from it D."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Damon asked.

Dean looked back at Sam who was now in the car with the door shut but he was still looking out the window. "You always knew me better than anyone."

Damon smiled "I still do Dean. Nothing's changed since high school."

"Nothing" Dean says.

Damon shakes his head. "Nothing you're still-"

"I have to go." Dean said walking off.

Damon watched him go. "You know you can't deny it Dean. We both know you do so just accept it."

Dean got into his car and drove back to their motel.

Damon turned to his brother. Stefan-"

"So you and Dean huh?" Stefan asked smiling.

Damon groaned and walked away.

Stefan ran after him. "Wait I want to know everything."

A/N Next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Dean enterted the hotel room and before Dean could say anything Sam did first. "So are you going to tell me what'as going on between you and Damon?"

Dean sighed and sat down on one of the beds. "Sammy would you just drop it."

"No and I'm not going to stop until you tell me everything." Sam sat across from him.

Dean sighed "Those girls meant nothing to me Sammy. You want to know why I was with all those girls because I didn't want anyone to find out that I was gay."

"What?" Sam said.

"Back in highschool Damon and I were..um how do you say this?"

"In a relationship?" Sam said.

"No we just got together every once in a while and fooled around." Dean said looking down at the floor.

"I still can't believe you're gay." Sam said looking away from Dean.

Dean closed his eyes. "Look Sam if you're just going to make fun-"

"Why would I do that?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugghed "I don't know maybe because I gave you such a hard time in highschool. Calling you names and picking on you. I'm really sorry Sammy."

Sam shrugged "Don't worry about it but keep going on about you and Damon."

oo

Damon

"So after a while the fooling around with Dean started to mean more to me. We were suppose to meet up at the park later that after school so I thought I would tell him then but first I had to get through school. He was all over this girl and it pissed me off so I didn't meet up with him at the park. I went home. I guess when he realized that I wasn't coming he came over to the house. Instead of fighting we ended up having sex for the first time." Damon was pacing back and forth. "Afterwards he asked me why I didn't show up and I told him that I was upset that he was with Stacy earlier and I wanted him to stop seeing grils all together. He started yelling at me and I couldn't stop myself. I blurted out that..."

Dean

"He loved me. Can you believe that and I guess I loved him too but I couldn't say it. So I just stood there staring at him. He reached out for me and I pushed him away. I told him this wasen't suppose to happen. I wasn't gay I just wanted to see what it was like to be with a boy. I told him that I never cared for him in that way I was just using him because the sex was amazing, which it was. I was in love with him Sam and I let me tring to be a good son to dad ruin things for me and him. So later that night when I got home I called dad. You were already asleep so I went outside the motel. I told dad that I didn't want to be here anymore and I want to leave. He said he'll call me when he's close." Dean stopped talking.

"You called dad?" Sam asked.

Dean looked over at his brother with tears in his eyes. "I'm do sorry Sammy.I swear I didn't mean to split you and Stefan up I just wanted to get away."

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Dean."

Dean sighed "I still love him Sammy."

"Then why don't you tell him that?" Sam said leaning in closer.

Dean quickly jumps up. "No, we're here on a job Sam. See that's why I always say stay away form the ones you love. They distract you from doing you're job. So just drop it alright." He wipes his face.

"Dean-" Sam started to say.

"I said drop it!" He yelled. He turned and grabbed his keys. "I need something time alone I'll be back later." He stopped at the door. "Don't go anywhere Sam and don't call Stefan." Sam slowly nodded and Dean left. Dean drove into town and stopped at a light. He saw a woman walk into an alley followed by a guy. He pulled the car over and pulled out his gun. Making sure it was loaded he get out and followed them into the alley. He heard the woman scream and he ran over to him. "Hey let her go!"

The man turned to him and Dean saw his teeth. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stake. The man dropped the woman and she ran. Before Dean could do anythihg the man raced foward and pinned hmi aganist the wall. Dean closed his eyes as the man got closer. Suddelty the man was yanked off of him and he slid to the ground. He watched as the two men faught. The smaller man snarled and ran off. Dean looked at the man who was standing in fornt of him but facing away.

"Are you bleeding?" He asked.

Dean looked down at his hand and saw that he was but he didn't care. "Damon, what are you doing here?" Damon turned to Dean. His fangs out and Dean stepped back and tripped over a trash can. "Oh my go you're a vampire!" He shireked.

Damon picked up the stake. "And you're a hunter?"

TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean sat on the ground with the stake still in his hand. "Maybe I'm dreaming."

Damon chuckled "Come on Dean you know that you're not. I'm as real as everything else in this world." He steeped closer to Dean but he jumped up.

"Stay away from me." Dean said.

"You really think that I'll hurt you Dean?" Damon said holding his hands up.

"I don't know you tell me." Dean said.

Damon nodded "Okay if I wanted you dead." He ran up, knocked the stake from Dean's hand and grabbed his throat. "You would me."

Dean started to struggle in Damon's grip. "Let me go."

Damon let him go because of how fast Dean's heart was beating. "Wow you really are scared right now."

Dean rubbed his throat. "Why are you killing these people?"

"I didn't kill anyone Dean." Damon said. "I've never killed another human being in my life."

"So you must be the one responsible for killing all those animals." Dean said resting on his bottom.

Damon sighed "Yeah." He went on the other side of the alley and leaned on the wall. "So how long have you been a hunter?"

"How long have you been a vampire?" Dean asked. "Back in high school were you-"

"No I know what you're going to say and the answer is no." Damon looked down. "It happened a little while after you left. That messed me up in the head Dean. I didn't know what to do with myself so I dropped out of school and wondered around looking for trouble. Then I met this guy who said he had a way out of everything and he'd help me but only if I found someone else. I didn't know who else to call so I called Stefan. He met me at the same place and we all talked. He said that he would give us everything we've ever wanted and all I wanted was you. He said that I would see you again after he changed us and I thought he was crazy but here we are."

Dean just sat there. "I've been a hunter my whole life. My dad sometimes had to do solo hunts so he drop us off somewhere and we'd stay there until he was done. This hunt lasted a little longer then the others and I knew that we would leave soon so I tried to avoid this." He looked at Damon "But then I met you and everything changed. You're the first person that I've ever had real feelings for and it scared me. As the months passed they got deeper and deeper until it turned into love. I freaked out and called my dad. He came and got us and we left town."

"So are you saying that you loved me?" Damon asked leaning off the wall.

Dean shook his head. "No I'm saying that I love you. You were right nothing's changed since high school because I never stopped loving you." He looked down at his hand then back at Damon. "Shouldn't you be freaking out right now?"

Damon smiled "I can control myself Dean. You don't have to worry I'm not going to hurt you."

Sam was sitting in front of the TV watching some boring TV show about animals. He was board out of his mind and he really wanted to call Stefan but he didn't want Dean to show up. He jumped when there was a knock at his door. He just sat there staring at it because no one knew where they were.

"Sam it's me." Stefan said.

Sam jumped up and opened the door. "Hey Stefan what are you doing here?"

Stefan smiled "Damon left and I really wanted to see you again."

Sam pulled Stefan inside and closed the door. "If Dean finds you here he's going to kill me."

Stefan smiled "I guess he still doesn't want us together."

"It's not that." Sam said "We're kind of on a job right now and he feels that you are a distraction to me and I'm not going to say that you aren't because I'm suppose to be working on that right now."

"So you both are vampires?" Dean asked.

Damon nodded "Yup and you and Sam are both hunters?"

Dean nodded "Yup and we're suppose to be doing that right now." Dean got up. "I'm sorry Damon but I have to go."

"Wait that guy who just ran off was one of mine but this is the first time that one of mine strayed. There others out there so let me help you." Damon said.

"I don't think that's a great idea." Dean said. "You are a major distraction to me."

Damon smiled "I know I'm hot and all but I really think you could use my help."

Dean smiled "Alright but Sam can't know about this alright so don't tell him."

Damon nodded "One more thing when this is all over will you leave again?"

Dean looked down. "I don't know so maybe we should just wait until then."

"Alright" Damon walked toward Dean's car.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked following him.

"I don't have a car so I guess I'm riding with you." He said getting into the car.

Dean smiled and got in the drivers side. "I guess you are."

A/N please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

**FLASHBACK**

"Dean why are you so nervous?" Damon asked.

"I'm not nervous." Dean said running his hands along his legs. "I just never done anything like this."

"Well me either but I want to with you." Damon said looking at Dean who was sitting next to him on the bed. "You don't have to do this Dean."

Dean looked over at Damon. "I want to do this with you Damon. You're the only person that I trust."

Damon leaned over and softly kissed Dean on the lips. Pulling back he stars into Dean's green eyes. "Do you want to keep going?"

Dean slowly nodded his head and leaned in for another kiss. Soon they were both lying on the bed. Damon was on top of Dean looking down at him. With his eyes still focused on Dean he let his hand slide down Dean's body. His hand went under Dean's shirt and felt all over his chest. "Is it bad to tell you that I think you're hott?"

Dean smiled "If it is then it's bad for me too."

They kissed for about another minute or two then Damon's phone rang. He rolled off of Dean and answered it. "Hello...now...but can't I come home later...alright I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and looked over at Dean. "I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow."

Dean nodded "Yeah and you are a really good kisser."

Damon chuckled "Yeah so are you." He looked down. "Um I knew we've been friends for a while and if anything happens because of this I don't want it to affect our friendship."

"It won't." Dean said sitting up. "We're just two friends fooling around with each other, no big deal, right?"

"Right" Damon said. "Well I better go."

**END**

**PRESENT**

"I was nervous too." Damon said.

Dean looked over at Damon then back at the road. "What are you talking about?"

"The first time we kissed I was nervous too." Damon said.

Dean smiled "How did you know that I was thinking about that?"

Damon sighed "Vampire, remember."

Dean's smile faded "Right I almost forgot."

"If I remember correctly that was the day that everything changed for us." Damon said "Honestly that was the first time I feel for you more than your friend."

**FLASHBACK**

A few weeks after there first night together Dean and Damon were always together outside of school. In school was a different story because in school Dean was dating another person and that was a girl and Damon didn't like that. So one day after school when Damon was walking to his next class he was pulled into the janitor's closet. He already knew who it was so he didn't fight it. When the light flicked on he was meet with Dean. "What is it Dean?"

Dean frowned "What's wrong with you?"

Damon sighed "Nothing but I have to go or I'll be late for class."

Dean grabbed his arm. "Since when do you care about gym? We always skip gym to be alone."

"Well I just don't feel like fooling around with you today alright so let me go." Damon went to leave again but Dean held onto his arm. "Dean let me go."

Dean shook his head. "Not until you tell me what's wrong with you."

Damon looked down "Do you like that girl Ashley?"

"Why would you ask me that?" Dean asked.

"Because in school you're always with her and I was wondering if you two were going out or something." Dam asked.

"Well if I don't people will start to think that I'm-"

"Gay" Damon said finishing his sentence.

"I'm not gay Damon." Dean said almost yelling.

"Then what is this with us!" Damon yelled.

Dean pulled Damon close and kissed him. "This is two friends just fooling around. I'm not saying that I'm gay. I'm not ready for that yet but I'm also saying that I'm not straight." He pulled back "I don't know what I want right now but I know that I don't want this to stop."

"Me either." Damon admitted.

Dean stepped closer to Damon. "I'm sorry if being with her upset you but I need her just like I need you."

Damon nodded "So you get off with me while you're dating her."

Dean stepped back "What's your problem Damon huh?"

"Forget it you don't care anyway." Damon pushed pass Dean and left the closet.

Dean went after him, glad that the halls were clear. "Damon stop." He grabbed his arm.

"No, either you stop seeing her or whatever this is between us is over." Damon shrieked.

Dean opened his mouth then closed it. "Damon just calm down." Dean reached out for him.

Damon moved away. "Don't."

Dean moved closer and grabbed Damon by the shirt. "No, I don't want this to end and neither do you. I'm not sleeping with her I'm just pretending to go with her until I get my feeling sorted out. I don't know how long it will take but I hope that you will be here when I do."

Damon groaned "Fine, do you want to come over tonight?"

Dean smiled "Yeah"

**END**

"So you were really upset about Ashley huh?" Dean asked.

Damon nodded. "Yeah I was."

"I never slept with her Damon. I never even kissed her, just pretended to like her so that-"

"People wouldn't think that you were gay?" Damon said looking over at him.

Dean nodded. "Yeah and knowing how it was for Sam I didn't think I could handle all the names and harassing. I might have been a little cocky back then but I was also scared to death."

"Scared of what Dean?" Damon asked.

"What people would think when they found out about you?" Dean sighed "You have no idea how hard it was for me to accept that I had feeling for you but I didn't I just ran."

**FLASHBACK**

A couple months have passed and things with Damon were getting serious for Dean. The little make out sessions and shows of affection were getting the best of him and he was starting to fall for him. His dad was suppose to be back three months ago. He's been here for almost nine months.

Dean was sitting on the bed in the hotel room watching TV when someone knocked on the door. He got up and answered it. "Damon what are you doing here?"

Damon sighed. "Why are you avoiding me Dean?"

Dean let go of the door "I'm not avoiding you I just needed some time alone."

"To do what?" Damon asked walking pass Dean into the hotel room.

Dean shut the door. "To think about us."

"And what did you come too?" Damon asked.

"I think we should stop this." Dean said looking down.

"Why?" Damon asked sitting on the bed.

Dean sighed "It's getting a little weird for me now. I'm starting to feel-"

Damon looked up at Dean. "You're starting to feel what?"

Dean turned away from Damon. "Nothing just forget it."

Damon got up, grabbed Dean by the arm and turned him toward him. "No, you're not going to do this to me again. You're not going to hide what you feel so just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"I want you to leave that's what I want." Dean said "This isn't right, what we're doing is wrong. I don't want to dissopint my father by telling him I like guys. I'm the older brother and I'm suppose to be the man when my dad's not here."

"Why are you so concerned about what your father will think about you?" Damon asked almost yelling.

"Because he's my father and I want to be a good son and this is a perfect way to go to hell" Dean yelled.

Damon let go of Dean. "Dean I love you."

Dean stepped back. "You what?"

"I love you and you love me too." Damon said reaching out for Dean.

Dean moved away "I don't love you I told you that what happened between us was just two friends-"

"Don't give me that crap Dean. It was real for me just as it was real for you."

Dean shook his head. "You're wrong I told you that it wasn't going to mean anything and it doesn't. I don't love you and I'm not gay."

"Nine months Dean, we've been together for nine months and-"

"We weren't together Damon we were just fooling around." Dean said.

Damon grabbed his arms. "I know that you're lying to me Dean. I know that you love me because I can see it in your eyes. What are you so scared of?"

Dean moved away and walked to the door. He grabbed the handle and turned the knob. Opening then door he stared at the floor. "Please just go Damon and I don't think we should see each other anymore." Damon stood there for a minute then walked out the door. Dean shut the door and leaned against it. He closed his eyes as tears fell from them. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and called his father.

"I was scared because I didn't want to dissopint my father. I really did love you Damon but I let my fear of my father keep me from saying that I love you too." He pulled up in the hotel parking lot. "Truth is that I never stopped loving you." He looked over at Damon. "And I'm sorry for putting you through all that because I really didn't want to hurt you."

Damon smiled "its okay Dean."

They stared at each other for a while until Dean looked away. "But Sam and I are here in a job so we can't let this interfere with that okay."

Damon nodded "Maybe after we sort everything out we can talk."

"Yeah." Dean said. "That sounds good."

**A/N PLEASE LEAVE A ERVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

Sam was lying on the bed kissing Stefan sitting when he suddenly jumped up. "What's wrong?"

Stefan looked at the door. "Our brother's are here."

Sam jumped up "How do you-" He stopped talking when the door opened and in walked Dean and Damon. "Hey Dean we weren't doing anything and I didn't call him over."

Dean smiled "Then why are you so red there Sammy?"

Sam looked down and blushed.

"What happened?" Stefan said noticing Dean's hand.

Damon looked down at Dean's hand then at his brother. "He had a little run in with a vampire."

"What?" Sam said walking over to Dean. "Are you okay did you get bit?"

"No Sam geeze." Dean said "He just shoved me around a bit. Trust me I'm fine."

Damon looked at Stefan. "What are you doing over here?"

Stefan looked down "I just wanted to see Sam."

Damon looked at Sam and Dean. He walked over to Stefan. "Dean knows about us so we have to be extra careful not to let Sam know. So don't go sneaking around my back because if you get found out and something happens to you then what are you going to do."

"Fine but you're not my dad Damon." Stefan snapped.

"Might as well, who's the one who took care of you your whole life." Damon said.

Stefan looked down "You"

Damon sighed "I just don't want anything to happen to you alright."

Two hours later

"Alright." Dean said "Now that we have everything we need let's go get these rebels."

Stefan got up. "Great Sam and I will="

"No!" Dean said "Sam and I will go together and you and Damon can go."

Sam sighed "But Dean maybe it will be-"

"I said no!" Dean yelled.

"What's your problem Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at Damon, Stefan then at Sam. "Just get in the car Sam."

Sam looked at Stefan then walked out of the hotel room and got in the car.

"I'm not going to hurt him Dean." Stefan said "I would never hurt him."

"That's not just what I'm worried about. If you go with Sam and I go with Damon we're not going to get any work done because there is too much personal history there." Dean looked at Damon. "You know that I'm right."

Damon sighed "He's right but will cover more ground if I'm with you and he's with Sam. We know every vampire around here and where they live."

"I don't want-" Dean started to say.

"Fine I'll go with Sam and Stefan can go with you." Damon said. "That is if you trust me with him?"

Dean stared at Damon. "Fine."

Damon nodded and left the hotel.

Dean watched him go then looked back at Stefan. "Sorry."

"It's okay um are you ready to go?" Stefan asked.

Dean nodded and they left the room. When they got outside Dean's car was gone. "I know they didn't take my car." He looked back at Stefan who was smiling. "It's not funny." He looked around the parking lot and saw nothing but an old rusty station wagon. He let out a groan. "I'm going to kill Damon and Sam when I see them."

Stefan just laughed and followed him to the car.

A/N PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Stefan was sitting in the uncomfortable seat of the raggedy station wagon. Ge could tell that Dean was upset by the way he was gripping the steering wheel. "You seem upset."

"Hell yeah I'm upset." Dean snapped. "He took my freaking car."

Stefan looked down. "I thought you might be upset with me because I was sneaking around with Sam."

"I am." Dean said. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Stefan shrugged. "I wasn't, I just needed to see him. Over the past few years he's all I could think about and now that he's here I don't think I can stay away from him."

"Well you're going to have to try." Dean said. "I mean you're a blood thirsty vampire."

"That doesn't mean anything." Stefan said. "Especially with Sam because I would never hurt him."

"I know that." Dean said. "But I'm not doing any of this because of me. I have to protect my brother from anything. So lets just keep this job business and nothing personal."

"Like it's not personal with you and Damon." Stefan said. "I see the way you guys look at each other and I can tell that you love him."

"Can we talk about something else?" Dean said.

"I know he still loves you too." Stefan said. "When you guys left you didn't see how it crushed him."

"He's the reason I left." Dean said. "I saw myself falling in love with him and it scared the hell out of me. So I called my dad and made him come get us. I wasn't thinking about you and Sam when I did it. He didn't want to go either and it crushed him that he had to leave you. With the job we have we can't deal with this now, that why we have to keep things between us business. After this job we go our separate way and that's just how it has to be."

"I understand." Stefan said looking back out the window.

Dean glanced over at him. "Sorry I just don't want him to get hurt."

"I have an older brother remember." Stefan said. "So I can see how hard it is being the big brother. You feel like you have to do everything to keep your family safe, no matter what."

Dean sighed. "Okay can we please drop it. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Okay." Stefan said looking back out the window. He glanced halfway over at Dean when his phone rang.

Dean pulled out his phone and saw it was Sam. "Why the hell did you take my car Sam?"

Sam smiled and looked over at Damon who was getting rid of a few dead vampire bodies. "Because I didn't want to ride in the station wagon."

"Yeah right." Dean said. "Did you guys find anything?"

"We found a few rouge vamps and dealt with them." Sam said. "It seemed like they knew Damon though. Like this one guy was wondering why a hunter like me would associate with someone like him. What do you think he meant by that?"

Dean sighed. "I really don't know, did you ask him?"

Sam nodded. "He said that they had crossed paths a few times but I don't know, something felt off."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Dean said. "Stefan and I have been driving around and we haven't found as anything."

"So what do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"Give Damon the phone." Dean said.

"Here." Sam said handing Damon the phone.

"Hey." Damon said.

"Sammy is suspicious about you." Dean said.

"I heard." Damon said. "I haven't said anything."

Dean sighed. "Well we haven't found anything so why don't call it a night. I'll meet you guys back at the motel."

"Se you there." Damon hung up the phone and turned back to Sam. "Come on we're heading back to the motel."

**Back at the motel**

Dean was leaning on the hood of his car when he spotted Damon heading his way. He sighed. "Can we please not do this."

Damon leans next to Dean and folded his arms. "I wasn't going to talk about that. I was going to ask you what we were doing tomorrow. I'm sure word got around about us offing members of their group and we need to stick together if we want to get rid of them all."

"So what are you saying?" Dean asked.

"I'm better off with you and Sam is better off with my brother." Damon said. "We both know it."

Dean looked over at Sam who was talking with Stefan. "I just don't want him to get hurt."

"I know." Damon said.

Dean sighed. "Alright." He began to walk off but Damon grabbed his arm.

"Wait." Damon said. "Can we please just talk about everything that happened."

Dean turned to Damon. "You mean what happened in high school?"

Damon nodded. "Yeah."

Dean sighed. "I fell in love with you and it scared me so I ran. When I saw you in that alley all those feelings that I tried to bury came back to the surface and no matter how hard I try I can't push them away."

"Then don't." Damon said. "Just give into them."

"I can't." Dean said. He looked over to find Sam and Stefan not there anymore. "You have no idea how much I want to be with you."

Damon walked over and kissed Dean. "Then be with me."

Dean moved away from Damon. "You don't understand, I'll see you in the morning." He walked off.

Damon watched him go then went to the room he had just rented our with his brother.

**...**

Dean entered the room and found Sam on his lab top. "Hey."

"I saw you kissing him." Sam said smiling.

"Shut up." Dean said going into the bathroom. He stood in the mirror for a while before splashing water in his face a few times. He could still feel Damon's lips on his own.

**...**

"So you guys are really going to let me go out alone with Sam?" Stefan said.

"Yeah." Damon said. "We decided that I'd be better with Dean and You'd be better with Sam. Just keep is professional okay, no fooling around."

"I won't" Stefan said. "I promise that I will keep it professional."

Damon sat down on the bed and sighed. "I never knew that it would be this hard to be around him."

Stefan smiled. "I know how you feel."

"Yeah but Sam isn't denying his feelings for you." Damon said. "Dean just won't , I mean he's said that he loves me but he just won't be with me, it's freaking frustrating."

"I'm sure that he will come around." Stefan said. "I hope so." Damon said. "But maybe we shouldn't do this again. When this is all over we're going to go our septate ways anyway."

"You really think you can do that?" Stefan asked.

"I don't have a choice." Damon said. "So just drop it."

Stefan felt bad and he wished that there was something he could do to help get him and Dean together but for right now he couldn't wait to finally be alone with Sam.

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated as much as I wanted to but I will be getting to my other stories soon. I am not abandoning any of my stories, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The next morning**

Dean was asleep in the big bed when he heard knocking the door. He jumped up and went over to his jeans that were on the floor. Digging through his pockets he sighed and pulled out his car keys. Tossing them on the bed he went over to door and opened it. "Damon?" Looking out he saw that his car was still in the driveway. "When did they leave?" He said going back inside and sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah they left about and hour ago." Damon said coming into the room and closing the door. "You okay?"

Dean wiped his face. "Yeah I just didn't get that much sleep last night." He looked down and realized that he was only in his boxers and a pair of white socks. Suddenly feeling subconscious he cleared his throat and stood up. "I should get dressed."

Damon quickly got up and stopped him. "Wait, I know why you won't let me in Dean." He said. "Why you're scared."

"I'm not scared." Dean said turning to Damon. Then something made him move and he soon found himself kissing Damon. His hands pulling at Damon's clothes. Dean pushed Damon down on the bed and climbed on top of him.

Damon rolled them over and started kissing down his bare chest. The way Dean was moaning and how he pulled at his short hair made Damon even harder. Moving back to Dean's lips he pulled Dean's boxers off. He needed to feel Dean again and it seemed like Dean wanted it too. This was something he's wanted ever since he first saw Damon. His touch, his voice, everything about Damon he missed.

**...**

Stefan was currently lying on top of Sam in the back seat of the rusty old station wagon on the side of the road.

"Wait." Sam said. "You said that we were going to get Dean and Damon together. I don't see how us hooking up in the back of this old station wagon will help."

Stefan smiled. "Are you saying that you want to stop, okay." He started to walk off.

Sam pulled him back down. "I never said that." With that he pulled Stefan into another kiss. His hands starting to undo Stefan's belt. Suddenly Stefan stopped and by the look on Stefan's face he knew that something was wrong. "Stefan?" He whispered.

"Shhhh." Stefan said sitting up and starting to get dressed again. "We have to get out of here."

"What's wrong?" Sam said starting to get dressed himself. They sat there, quietly looking out of the window.

"Someone is out there." Stefan said.

Just then the door opened and Sam was yanked out by his shirt.

"Sam!" Stefan yelled going after him.

**...**

Dean was leaning against the headboard next to Damon. They had been sitting there for about ten minutes not saying anything. Dean moved to the edge of the bed and put on hid boxers.

"Why do you keep running away from me?" Damon said grabbing his arm.

Dean sighed and sat back down on the bed. "Growing up my dad use to always tell me about how laying with another man was wrong. He pushed me so hard everyday because he wanted me to be the man of the house is something were to ever happen to him. I'd do everything and anything not to let him down, I was the perfect well behaved son but Sammy was always his own person. He wasn't afraid to tell dad off and he wasn't afraid to be himself. When I first found out about him and Stefan I was happy for him but I also told him not to tell dad. When I realized that I loved you all I kept hearing was my dad's voice in my head. Telling me that I disappointed him and I was going to hell. I was the big brother and I was suppose to be the man of the family and a man isn't suppose to love another man but I loved you and it scared the hell out of me, so I ran. I wasn't even thinking about Sammy, I just needed to get away from you. No matter where I went I thought of you and when my dad died I thought I could finally be free but his words still affected me." He looked down.

Damon sighed. "Just because you love me doesn't make you any less of a man. You've always been strong and you take care of your family. You're stronger then your dad will ever be."

Dean smiled. "Thanks, that really means a lot to me to hear you say that."

Damon leans over and kisses Dean. "I love you." He whispered against Dean's lips.

"I love you too." Dean said. "I always have."

**...**

Sam woke up and with blurry eyes he scanned the room to see where he was. Stefan was tied up and gagged a few feet away from him. A small pool of blood was around his feet. Looking at his arms he saw that there were two deep cuts on each of his arms and blood was slowly dripping down his arms. He pulled at the rope that bound his hands but failed to do any good. Just the a man walked over to them. He watched the man go over to Stefan before walking over to him and took the tape off his mouth. "Who are you?"

"My name is Chris." He said. "You might not know me but you know my son or should I say you knew him. You've killed almost my whole family."

"Because you're killing people!" Sam yelled.

"Me?" Chris smiled. "You have no idea do you."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

Chris laughed. "That your little boyfriend is a blood thirsty vampire, just like me."

"You're lying." Sam said looking over at Stefan who was still out."

"Don't worry you'll see soon enough." Chris walked over to Stefan. "Because I'm going to bleed him dry and then let him go. The only food in the place is little old you and he's going to kill you." Chris laughed. "Don't worry I have people out to find the others and were going to kill them as well." Grabbing more tape he thought about taping Sam's mouth but decided not to.

Sam watched him go then looked back to Stefan.

**...**

Dean was pacing back and forth in the motel room. It's been almost three hours and they haven't heard anything from Sam and Stefan. "Somethings wrong?" He then started to get dressed. "Last time something like this happened he almost died. Come on I know that something is wrong." After getting dressed they both left the hotel.

**...**

Sam sat there staring at Stefan until he finally woke up. He watched as Stefan's eyes wondered the room until they landed on Sam. Before he could say anything Sam cut him off. "Is it true, are you a vampire?"

Stefan couldn't look from Sam as he slowly nodded. "Yes I'm a vampire."

**TBC...**

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours had passed since Sam had said a word or even looked his way. Even though Stefan was loosing his strength he didn't give up on trying to get Sam to talk to him again. "Sam just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I'm a killer. I swear to you that I have never killed another human being in my life. Damon and I survive off of animal blood, that's it."

"I don't believe you." Sam said still not looking at him. "Were you one of them when we met in high school?"

"No I got turned a little while after you left." Stefan said. "Sammy you have to believe me when I say that I'm not like them."

"You're a monster." Sam said. "And I don't want anything to do with you."

**...**

"Where do you think they could be?" Dean asked. A little while ago they found the station wagon on the side of the road.

Damon sighed. "I need to tell you something." When Dean pulled over he turned to face him. "A while ago they weren't so bad. They never killed humans before and I know that because Stefan and I use to be in their little group. There was this building with all these steel rooms where we use to hide out and bring back animals and everything. After a while they got tired of the animal blood and wanted something more, human blood. So they started bringing people back and locking them in the rooms. I remember this one couple they brought in. They turned the husband and we all watched as he killed his wife. All the bodies got too much for me and Stefan so we left but we still only fed on animals. A couple weeks later more people started going missing so we started to hunt them down and kill them." He looked down. "They weren't always monsters Dean but I guess we all turn into monsters eventually."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"You don't know how bad I've been craving human blood." Damon said. "Every time someone walks by me all I smell is their blood and I want it but I keep telling myself that it's wrong. That I'm strong enough not to take that first bite." He looked over at Dean. "I don't think I can keep this up forever. Believe me I've tried but day by day it gets harder."

"You're strong enough to get through this." Dean said. "I don't know how I know but I do and you're going to be okay."

Damon smiled. "I still know where the building is so lets go."

"Okay."Dean said starting the car back up and driving off.

**...**

Chris unlocked the door and walked in with two other men and headed over to Sam and Stefan. "Well, how are we doing in here?"

Sam watched as the other two untied Stefan who fell to the ground because he was too weak to do anything.

Chris leans down and whispers in Sam's ear. "Let's see how long it takes until your beloved rips your throat out." After letting Sam go he left the room with the other two and locked the door behind him.

Sam's eyes moved away from the door and over to Stefan's body, which was still not moving. "Stefan?" Looking around he found a shirt and he ripped it up and tied it around Stefan's arms as best he could. He pulled him close to the wall and leans him against it. He stood there for a minute before backing away when Stefan started moving.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." Stefan said looking over at him. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"It's not just you I'm worried about now." Sam said. "You already look weak and once you reach that point I'm dead." He walked around and tried to find a way out but there wasn't one. "There is no way out of here." He stayed on the other side if the room but he never took his eyes off of Stefan. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Stefan sighed. "Because I didn't want you too see me as another monster, like you do now."

"I'm sorry." Sam said. "I shouldn't have called you that. I was just shocked to find out that you were a...you know and I always thought I knew you."

Stefan smiled. "You do know me Sammy and I would never hurt you. You have to understand that I'm in love with you."

"I know you are." Sam said.

"Then don't be afraid of me." Stefan said. "I can tell that you're scared just by looking at you."

"I'm trying not to but it's hard." Sam said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Stefan said but he really wasn't. He could hear the blood pumping through Sam's veins and as much as he tried to block it out the smell was drawing him in. He turned away from Sam and groaned. "Damon where the hell are you?"

**...**

Dean hid the his car in the woods and along with Damion they made their way to the back of the building. "What if we get caught?"

"Just stay close okay to me." Damon said. "There isn't that many of them here so we can take them."

Dean cocked his gun. "Okay." They slowly made their way through the building. There were medal door leading all the way down the halls. "How are we going to find them?" He went to one of the doors and peaked inside. He saw a woman lying on the floor and was about to walk in but Damon grabbed his arm. "What, we can't leave her here?"

"We have to leave her." Damon said. "There is no telling when they will get back. We don't have time to go room to room trying to save everyone. We have to get them out of here."

Dean looked back to the woman lying on the floor. "I can't leave her here Damon."

"And I'm not going to leave you here alone." Damon said. He looked toward the room and sighed. "She's dead anyway Dean so there is nothing we can do for her now."

"All these people Damon." Dean said. "I can't just leave them here alright, I have to do something. So you go find them and I'll get as many people out as I can."

"And where are they going to go." Damon said. "It's a lot of people here and we only have your car. I know you want to help but the only way we can help these people is if we get Sam and Stefan out of here and kill the other vampires when we get the chance, only then will everyone be safe."

Dean sighed. "Fine, where do we start?"

Damon stood there trying to locate his brothers scent and when he finally did he bolted down the halls and up the stairwell, Dean followed him. Damon ran out onto the third floor and halfway down the hall. He could hear Sam yelling when he got to one of the doors and opened it. Running inside he pulled his brother off of Sam but Stefan was out of control he had to hit him in the face, knocking him out.

Dean went over to Sam and helped him up. "You knew didn't you?" Sam yelled.

Dean sighed. "Now is not the time for this, we have to get out of here."

**They had barely made it out before they were standing face to face with the enemy, well some of the enemy. Damon sat Stefan down and the three of them took out about thirteen vampires.**

**Carver inn motels**

Dean was stitching up Sam's arm and trying to read his face at the same time. "What are you thinking about Sammy?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Sam said looking down at the floor.

Dean grabbed the bottle of alcohol and poured it on Sam's wound. "Sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked.

"I didn't want you to get hurt Sam." Dean said. "When I found out about Damon I was freaked too."

"Yeah well at least he didn't try to kill you." Sam said rubbing the bandages that were around his arm.

"That wasn't his fault." Dean said.

"It doesn't matter." Sam said getting up and going into the bathroom.

Dean sighed and went outside, he found Damon sitting on the ground outside of the room he shared with Stefan. he went over to him. "How is Stefan?"

"He's going to be weak for a while but he's okay." Damon said. He looked up as Dean sat next to him. "How is Sam?" He asked.

"He's upset with me because I didn't tell him about you and Stefan." Dean said. "Maybe it would be best if I stick with him from here on out."

"Their going to come after us now so we need to stay together." Damon said. "I meant what I said, I don't want anything to happen to you but if this what you want then I can stay with Stefan from now on."

Dean looked down. "I don't want that but I have to think about Sam. Tomorrow I'll talk to him and see where his head is, then I'll talk to you."

Damon nodded. "Okay, you should get some sleep because it's kind of late."

"I'm not really tired so do you mind if I sit out here with you for a while." Dean asked looking over at him.

Damon smiled. "No I don't mind."

**...**

Sam was standing by the window looking out at Damon and Dean. He had heard their conversation they had and felt guilty. Going over to the bed he laid down.

**...**

Chris walked through the dead bodies that were around the room where Sam and Stefan were being held. "They're going to pay for this, all of them are."

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The next morning**

Dean walked over to his brother and started to wake him up. "Sammy wake up."

"What?" Sam said sitting up.

"Damon is going back to the building tonight." Dean said. "Stefan is still weak so I'm going to stay with him. You go with Damon because he's going to need back up."

Sam looked over at Damon who was standing by the door then back at Dean. "You go with him and I will stay with Stefan."

Dean sat back on the bed. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Sam nodded. "It's better if you go with him."

"Sam?" Dean started to say.

"Just go." Sam said. "If anything happens I'll call you."

"He's still asleep." Damon said. "Just make sure he doesn't leave because he's still not up to his full strength, he needs rest." He sat his room key on the table.

"Okay." Sam said and when Damon left he turned to his brother. "Don't be a hero Dean, just be careful okay?"

Dean smiled. "I will." After gathering his stuff he left the room. He found Damon leaning against his car. "Are you ready for this?"

Damon smiled. "As I'll ever be." He got into the car and they drove off.

**...**

Sam was unable to go back to sleep so he got dressed and headed to the room next to his own where Stefan was. Pausing at the door he used the key to open the door. Peeking inside he saw Stefan's still form lying on the bed. He walked inside and softly closed the door behind him. When he turned back around he found Stefan staring at him and he jumped.

"Sorry." Stefan said sitting up in the bed. "They're gone?"

Sam nodded. "They went back to the place where we were being held. He told me not to let you go anywhere because you were still weak." He was leaning against the door, hand on the knob.

Stefan sighed and looked over at Sam. "I'm sorry for what happened the other day. I just couldn't control myself, did I-"

"Forget about it." Sam said looking down at his feet. Now a part of him was kind of afraid of being alone with Stefan but another part just wanted to be with him. Walking to the other bed he sat across from him. "So you're going to be okay right."

"Yeah." Stefan said looking over at him.

**...**

Damon was driving back to the abandoned building while Dean was asleep next to him. He reached over and placed a hand on his leg. "Hey?"

Dean turned away from the window and faced Damon just as he moved his hand away. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost." Damon said.

Dean looked down. "What if they're not there or worse, what if they killed or turned all the other people that are there?"

"Then we'll deal with it then." Damon said. "But we don't know anything yet."

Dean looked down. "I know one thing, were going to have to split up."

"Dean?" Damon started to say.

"We can cover more ground quickly that way." Dean said. "I know you don't want to admit it but you know I'm right." There was no answer so Dean looked over at him. "Damon?"

"I know." Damon said. "You're right."

**That night**

Damon was watching Dean as he dug through the trunk of his car. Getting out anything he could use against the enemy. Once he was done he closed the trunk and turned back to Damon. "If we don't find anything in less then two hours meet me back here, okay."

Dean nodded and was about to leave but stopped. Walking up to Damon he pulled him into a kiss. "Be careful." Whispered against his lips before running off.

"You too." Damon said watching him go then he went the other direction.

**...**

Stefan was staring out the window into the darkness. "I can't just sit here while he's out there." He turned to Sam who was sitting on the bed. "We have to go help them Sam because they can't take all them on their own."

Sam stood up. "Are you sure that is a good idea. I mean you're obviously still not up to your full strength."

"We have to do something Sam." Stefan said.

Sam sighed because he knew Stefan was right. "Okay but I don't remember where it was."

"I do." Stefan said.

Sam started to walk pass Stefan toward the door when Stefan grabbed his arm. As soon as he did he quickly released it. He looked over at Stefan when he heard him whisper that he was sorry. "It's okay."

Still leaning against the wall Stefan looked down at his feet. "Do you think you can ever forgive for lying to you."

"I have." Sam said. "I'm just having a hard time with the whole vampire thing. Even though I love you I don't know where we go from here."

Stefan nodded. "Okay, I'll meet you outside in ten and then we can go."

Sam nodded before leaving the room and going to the room he shared with Dean.

**...**

Dean was pissed because all the rooms he came across the person was either dead or he would have to kill them. Then he came across the last room on the second floor. After pushing the door open he was meet with a little girl that couldn't have been more then eight years old and she was a vampire. He pointed the gun at her head but he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger, he only kept pushing her away. Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm pushing his arm down. Looking over he saw Damon. "Damon?"

"Wait outside." Damon said.

Dean looked back at the little girl then back at Damon. "She's just a little girl."

"Not anymore." Damon said. "Just wait outside." He waited for him to go then turned back to the little girl.

Dean walked out the door and closed it behind him. Walking across the hall he leans against the wall and stared at the door. It was quiet and as the seconds past he only got more nervous. Then the door opened and Damon walked out. "Please tell me you found at least one person?"

Damon shook his head. "No but I've had to kill a few. They must have figured that we would be back so they got rid of everything."

"All those people, dead." Dean said. "And were only on the second floor. Damon this is a seven floor building, what if they killed all those people."

Damon sighed. "We don't know that yet. Why don't we stay together and whatever we come across, we do it together."

Dean nodded. "Okay."

**...**

Sam and Stefan were making their way into the building, Sam was leading. "Are you okay back there?"

"I'm fine." Stefan said back. "Now will you stop asking me that."

"Okay." Sam said. "Maybe we should split up.

Before Sam could walk off Stefan grabbed his arm. "Don't, stay with me please."

Sam saw the plea in Stefan's eyes and sighed. "Okay I'll stay with you."

Stefan let go of Sam's hand and stepped back. When Sam rubbed his arm he sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay." Sam said. "Come on lets go." He waited for Stefan to leave then he followed him.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

"They must have checked these rooms already." Sam says. They were standing at the end of the first floor hallway. He could tell that something was wrong with Stefan by the way he was leaning against the wall. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Maybe you shouldn't be here, you look like you are about to faint."

"Sam I'm fine, lets just go and find them." Stefan replied.

Sam watched as he headed up the stairs, shaking his head he followed him.

...

Meanwhile up on the sixth floor. Dean was standing out yet another room while Damon took care of more freshly turned vampires. He hears a soft noise and looked down the hall. He saw a man staring at him. "Damon?" He said not taking his eyes off of him.

"What?" Replied Damon coming out of the room. He followed Dean's f gaze down the hall. He reached over and grabbed Dean's arm. "Let's go." He started to head the other way but he stopped when he saw two men blocking the stair case.

Dean pulled out his stake, he and Damon were standing back to back. "Okay I guess some of them are still alive."

"Do you want to switch?" Damon asked.

Dean saw that Damon had two guys to his one. "I'm good."

**...**

Sam was walking quietly down the third floor behind Stefan when he was grabbed from behind and slung down the hall.

Stefan turned only to come face to face with one of the guys who attacked him and Sam.

The guys name was Thaddeus and he grabbed his throat and smiled. "Well well what do we have here?" He said. "You know I wanted to finish you and your little boyfriend off the other day but my leader wouldn't let me." He slammed Stefan against the wall. "But he's not here and besides he wants you dead."

"So what, are you going to kill me?" Stefan grumbled out.

The guy smiled. "Yes I am but I'm going to take my time and enjoy this." He reached behind him and pulled out a stake that was in his pocket. He then dug the stake into Stefan's side, smiling when he cried out in pain.

Sam jumped up and tried to go over to him but someone held him down. "Get off me!" He yelled.

Thaddeus glanced over at Sam and laughed. "What's the matter, worried about your little boyfriend?"

Sam looked over at Stefan then back at Thaddeus. "I'm going to kill you." He growled out.

Thaddeus laughed. "Awe I'd really like to see you try."

With a Smile on his face. "Like this." Using his feet he kicked Thaddeus away from him and slipped out of the other guys grip before driving a stake through his chest. He stood up but didn't see Thaddeus anywhere. "Where did he go?"

"He ran off." Stefan replied.

Sam went over and knelt down in front of Stefan. "Are you okay?" He said, his hand hovering over where the stake was.

"I've been better." Replied Stefan.

"Okay brace yourself." Sam says grabbing it. "On three...one...two-" He pulled it out.

Stefan gritted his teeth. "What the hell was that!" He nearly shouted. "What happened to three?"

"I knew that you would tense up." Sam says smiling. "I do it to my brother all the time." Helping Stefan up he leans him against the wall. "We have to find the Dean and Damon, can you walk?"

"Yeah I can walk." Said Stefan, pushing himself off the wall.

...

Damon walked over to Dean who was kneeling down next to one of the bodies. "Dean?"

"How many more do you think there are?" Dean asked not looking away from the body.

"I don't know." Replied Damon.

Dean sighs. "I can still picture that little girl in my head. I mean what kind of people would do that tova little girl?"

"They're monsters." Damion leans against the wall. "They don't care what they do or who they hurt but we're not going to let them hurt anyone else." He heard voices behind him and saw Sam and Stefan. "Really?"

"What?" Dean said getting up and turning around. "What are you doing here Sammy?"

"It was his idea not mine." Sam says quickly.

Stefan glared at him then looked back at his brother. "Did you seriously think I was going to let you do this alone."

Damon noticed how Stefan was holding his side. "What happened to you?"

"It's no big deal."Stefan quickly said. "Let's just go deal with the rest of them so we can get the hell out of here." He started to walk ahead of the others but when they didn't follow him he turned back around. "Are you guys coming or not? We got one more floor to sweep and Thaddeus is probably up there."

"Who's Thaddeus?" Damon asked.

"One of the vamps who attacked us." Replied Sam. "We killed another one of his guys but we've yet to find him." Looking above his head at the ceiling he sighed. "Do you think he's really up there?"

"He has to be." Stefan says. "Because if he isn't then all of this would have been for nothing. When we find him we kill him, wherever he stands."

"You're in no shape to fight." Damon says. "We killed some of them and we'll deal with the rest of them another time, let's go."

"But Damon-" Stefan started to say.

"Now!" Damon yelled. There will be another day to kill him."

**...**

So they headed out of the building but as soon as they stepped outside Thaddeus was waiting for them and he wasn't alone.

"You really didn't think I was just going to let you walk away now did yoy?" Thaddeus asked, he started to walk over to them but an arm landed across his chest and he stooped.

"Relax." Chris said. "It's been a while Damon and might I say it's good to see you."

"You have to stop doing this Chris." Damon says. "You're killed all those innocent people."

"I didn't kill anyone." Replied Chris.

"No you locked them in rooms and mad them kill the people they love." Stefan says. "You tried to make me kill Sam you son of a bitch!" He yelled. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

"Well baby brother finally grew a pair of balls." Chris said smiling. "I guess you got tired of being your brothers bitch."

"It doesn't have to be like this." Damon says. "No one else has to die here."

"Their not going to stop killing people just because you asked them too!" Stefan yelled looking over at his brother. "All those dead bodies in there are just going to keep piling up and that's going to be on your hands. We have to end this and we have to do it now."

"He's right." Dean said pulling out his stake. "It's them or us and I'll be damned if I let them kill another innocent person." He looked at Sam who nodded. "Their killers Damon and we need to get rid of them, for good."

Chris laughed. "It's four of you and many of me, give it your best shot."

Gun in hand Sam watched as the five vampires in front of them were joined by a whole lot more, they were out numbered.

**A/N I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can, hope you've enjoyed the update.**


End file.
